


Chained and Gagged-中译

by 5ummerly



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Chains, Dubious Consent, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ummerly/pseuds/5ummerly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor受够了Loki，因此他决定让他的囚徒知道谁掌握着控制权。于是他决定不顾Loki的意愿，随自己喜欢得去“使用”他，并且借助肛塞来保持Loki充分扩张，让对方时刻装满着自己的精液。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chained and Gagged](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013370) by [Lokincest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokincest/pseuds/Lokincest). 



> 这个作品中，Thor似乎是在没有获得Loki允许的情况下强迫性爱。但是不用烦恼，你们真的相信假如Loki不愿意的话，Thor能强上他嘛？（或者说，你们真的相信Loki会不喜欢Thor强上他？）  
> 这个作品是在Thor: The Dark World制作期间、上映之前写的，因此作者是在预告片的基础上对他们的journey进行的想象（脑补），并不与原电影一致。所以这篇基本上可以看做是一个AU设定。  
> 看文过程中请尽情的脑补基妹被锁链绑住的样子（简直美哭了）  
> 反正也不用想那么多啦，本文的实质就是一片超长的PWP

　　　即使聪明如Loki，他也没能及时发现Thor选择的这条路径偏远而没有目的地。此时他正与他的兄长穿过城堡，他们的旅程即将展开，根据Thor的说辞，他正在为此做准备，但此时他们所走的这条路不能够通向他们应该去的任何地方。这条走廊阴暗、闭塞、偏远而鲜少有人经过。这是那种Loki在他被虚度的少年时期偏爱光临的地方——他发现这种被隔绝、被阴影覆盖的感觉非常令人舒适。也许正是因为此，他才没能够发现他和Thor本不应该出现在这里——那个他所熟知的Thor肯定不会放着宽敞明亮的走廊不走，却偏偏选择一条这样的小道。  
　　　但是他所熟知的Thor已经不见了，正如那个年少无辜的Loki已经不见了一样。现在Thor的身上存在着瞩目的阴暗面，对于这个阴暗面Loki半是骄傲半是惧怕——正是他，将Thor放置到了如今这样一个不可饶恕的情绪中。猜透Thor的心中所想一向是件简单的事，真的，但是这一次…这一次Loki确实有些担心。事情如今完全不一样了。纽约不是一场游戏，有时候Loki甚至会后悔，他担心这会是第一件Thor永远不肯原谅他的事。  
　　　当Thor一把拽住捆绑他的锁链，无情的将他拖着向前走时，Loki畏缩了一下。Thor总是快于Loki半步，而Loki无法追上，几乎要被牢牢束缚在他的喉咙和手腕上的的锁链绊倒在地。而他每次咆哮着表达不满只能换来Thor更加用力的拖拽，于是为了避免自己被勒死，Loki只能努力跟上Thor狂暴的步伐。  
　　　如此专注于Thor紧抓着他的锁链，Loki没能够意识到Thor将他带着走了多么远。直到Thor突然停下来，一手像老虎钳一样死死抓着捆绑Loki的锁链，另一只手毫无预警的扼紧了Loki的喉咙，将他狠狠的推在了墙上。  
　　　Loki这才猛然明白过来Thor做了什么：将他带到了这个完全与外界隔绝的，不知道是什么地方，而现在Loki终将为他种植在Thor心中的那些愤怒与仇恨付出代价。在Thor突然收紧手指死死扣住Loki的喉咙，彻底阻绝了空气的进入之前，Loki勉强吸了一口气。  
　　　“我不想从你的银舌头中听到任何话，”Thor低吼出声，声音里的黑暗如同这条阻隔了一切光明的小道上的阴影一样。突然，施加在Loki喉咙上的压力被松开了，但这位被放逐的王子还是在很长一段时间内都无法呼吸。Thor一把抓住Loki的头发，恶意的猛拉直到Loki的脸面对墙壁，他猛地推了一下Loki，将他的头撞在坚硬的墙壁上，骨头碎裂的疼痛让他眼前泛起了一片混乱的红色画面。  
　　　“Thor，”Loki咆哮道，但是他的声音听起来几乎像是恳求。  
　　　“你的行为已经远远超过了不敬。你现在是 ** _我_** 的囚徒。”Thor对囚徒所属权的强调中带着一种野蛮原始的冲动，这不禁使Loki微微颤抖起来。Thor将Loki紧紧的压在墙上，将他身体的每一寸都严严的覆盖在Thor宽阔的躯体之下，像是在提醒Loki相比于Thor的力量，他是多么的瘦小与虚弱，提醒Loki此时他的确只能借助他 ** _主人_** 的怜悯以求存活。  
　　　Thor是自己主人的这个想法让Loki深深吸了一口气，而这与他顺从的姿势一样，在Thor看来是一种承认。  
　　　“当你处在我的照看之下时，你会守规矩的，”Thor说到，他的声音直喷入了Loki的耳朵。这位骗子之神突然弓起了身子，试图撞击Thor的头以逃脱这难以忍受的钳制。但他失败了，Thor的手压制住了他的肩膀，将他整个胸膛和脸颊都抵在了那面墙之上。  
　　　“滚开！”Loki骂了一声，但这时Thor没有用来压制他的那只手移了上来，粗糙的手勾住他的下巴，手指伸进了他的嘴里。Loki狠狠地咬了下去，死死锁住他的下巴，但这并没有使Thor放松一点钳制，反而使Loki只得像个野生动物一样用鼻子发出粗重的呼吸声。  
　　　“我应该把你留在你的笼子里，”Thor说，直吹入他耳朵里的热气让Loki再次颤抖起来。“但是在这次的旅途中我需要你。你是出于自愿前来，还是需要我牵着你的锁链来强迫你，对我而言并没有任何区别。我 ** _会让_** 你与我同行，你 ** _应当_** 与我同行。”  
　　　他的手指随着他的说话而绷紧，更深的捅入了Loki的口腔。他没有漏掉Loki突然闭上的双眼，以及他舌头舔舐吮吸自己的手指而造出的轻柔、湿润声响。尽管Loki在那细小的动作之后试图以纹丝不动的姿势掩盖，但他喷在Thor指关节上的炙热而急促的呼吸仍然暴露了自己。  
　　　“这让你感到愉快吗？”Thor低声说，用鼻尖轻轻磨蹭着Loki的后颈，感受着Loki身体紧绷而颤抖。“在九界面前被链锁捆绑、羞辱，这使你兴奋吗？”  
　　　Loki更加用力的咬住Thor的手指，拼命摇着头否认。  
　　　“为什么我不相信你呢？”Thor用轻柔而嘲讽的语气问道。他将推挤着Loki的那只手放低，滑倒Loki身侧，Loki发出了一个细微的颤动。“毕竟，如果你在说真话……”Thor的手滑倒Loki的屁股上，又放到了他的身前，托起Loki的勃起——他知道Loki一定勃起了。Loki敏感的扭动了一下身体，却只是将自己猛地送入了Thor的手中。Thor更加严密地将他覆盖在墙上，用自己的胯部顶在Loki的屁股上摩擦着，“如果你说的是真的，那你现在就不应该因为我而硬成这样——如此饥渴的等待着被干。”  
　　　Thor不应该知道的，Thor不可能知道。  
　　　听到Thor的话，Loki突然发出了一声破碎的呻吟，即使他想要抑制住也已经太迟了。雷神眯着眼睛打量起了Loki，好像这是他第一次看到他。  
　　　“所以这是真的了。”Thor说到，声音在Loki背后隆隆作响。他放松了对Loki下颚的钳制，将手指抽回一些，再将他们捅入Loki的口中，一次，又一次，他用手指缓缓的操着Loki的嘴。他惊讶而愉快的发现，Loki没有再试图咬他，而是顺从的张开了嘴，将他光滑而罪孽深重的银舌头卷曲起来舔舐Thor的手指。有那么一会儿，Thor温柔的插入Loki湿热的口腔，而Loki不由自主的摆动着头颅去迎合他的动作。他的脸颊随着吮吸的动作而凹陷，舌头轻柔的环绕着Thor的指尖，好像希望将他舌头的绝妙技能一次性全展示给Thor看。但是温柔的片段迅速被热切的渴求打断了。  
　　　Thor透过他紧咬的牙关嘶声呼出一口气，在Loki吮吸他手指的时候对着他弟弟的臀缝像发情的动物一样摩擦顶弄，Loki每一次吮吸带来的刺激都被直接投射到他勃起的阴茎上。  
　　　“我一直都听到传言说你狠放荡，弟弟。”Thor低声说，“如果我早知道那是真的，我会在多年以前就给你你想要的。你从来不应当被允许离开我的床边，而你也会喜欢那样的，不是么？”  
　　　Loki从喉咙深处发出了一声可怜的哀鸣，Thor觉得自己不能在忍受多等哪怕一秒。他抽回了深埋于Loki口中的手指，被唾液充分湿润的手指离开对方饥渴吮吸着的嘴时淫荡的啵了一声，而Loki在Thor的动作下发出一声无意识的呻吟。  
　　　Thor的手滑入了Loki紧绷的裤腰，湿润的手指迅速找到了那褶皱的入口并用力摩擦着它。一根手指轻易的就插了进去，当Thor的手指在他体内抽动时，Loki轻声哭了出来。  
　　　  
　　　“你曾经让多少个男人像使用妓女——你就是个妓女——一样的使用你？”Thor问道。  
　　　Loki剧烈的摇着头回答，他将额头抵在墙上并大口的喘息，但是他的身体却违背着他的意愿，不受控制的扭动着来迎合Thor手指一次次的插入。  
　　　“你竟然都已经记不清曾经有多少个男人进入过你？”  
　　　Loki又一次摇了头，然后终于能够说出来以明确他的回答：“只有你。”  
　　　意识到Loki话的意义时Thor呆住了。Loki所有细小的呻吟和淫荡的动作都是属于他独自一个人的。这时Thor想起了关于他弟弟的一个不那么广泛传播的流言：Loki这么多年来从未被任何人染指碰过——而这竟然才是真的。这个认知使Thor突然涌起了一股骄傲的满足和剧烈的情欲，使他无法控制的将自己硬的发痛的阴茎死死抵在Loki漂亮的臀缝中。  
　　　“我没有进入你，暂时还没，”Thor低声说，半是警告，半是潜在的邀请；Loki觉得有些头晕。  
　　　“请你， ** _求你_** ，”Loki喘息着说，当感到Thor的手指抽了出去时，他半是绝望半是愤怒的哭了出来。  
　　　但是Thor并没有准备让他失望。  
　　　Thor用手臂环住了Loki的前胸，另一只手握住他的下颚，强行将他的头抬起，使Loki的脖颈露出一种脆弱却美丽的弧度。  
　　　“告诉我你想要什么。”  
　　　“操——操！”Loki喘息着咒骂了一句，“你，我想要你，操我。”  
　　　“吸它，”Thor将手指再次伸到Loki嘴边，命令道。而Loki顺从了，迅速的舔舐吮吸着Thor的手指，Thor伸手将Loki的裤子半褪下来，刚刚足以暴露出他的臀部。  
　　　Thor再次将手指插入了Loki，明显感受到手指受到的阻力小了许多。他努力地扩张着他，第二根、第三根手指接连着插了进去，反复要求Loki吮吸他的手指直到Loki的后穴几乎被自己的唾液完全浸湿。  
　　　终于，Thor退后了一些、解开自己的裤子。他暗红色的勃起兴奋的弹出来，并且被已经渗出的前液弄得亮晶晶的。他自己套弄了几下，将前液在整个柱身上抹匀，然后抓住了Loki的胯骨，慢慢而坚定的插了进去。他插入的很慢，一寸一寸的打开Loki，直到这位骗子之神发出渴望的啜泣声。  
　　　完全插入后，Thor便停止了动作，只是紧紧的压在Loki的后背上。他保持着这样的姿势，感受着Loki内壁肌肉的挤压吸吮，慢慢的碾磨直到Loki几乎不能呼吸，开始请求他 ** _动一动_** 。这时Thor终于表现出了一些仁慈，他抽出一半之后猛力一推，开始一遍又一遍的顶入，每一次顶入都能够听到Loki喉咙深处发出无助的呻吟。  
　　　他插入的速度越来越快，不停操着Loki以寻求自身的快感。完全无意的，Thor发现了一个能够让Loki哭喊出声的角度。他因为Loki的敏感反应而顿了一下，然后尝试着以那种角度重新插入。随着Thor的每次动作，Loki都会发出那种令人愉快的、渴求的呻吟，他的阴茎近乎残忍的撞击着Loki内壁深处敏感的腺体，以至于他们两人都气喘吁吁。这种让人几乎无力承受的快感在不断累积，突然Thor听到了Loki试图移动手腕而发出的锁链叮当的碰撞声。  
　　　“不，”Thor低吼着说，一把抓住束缚在Loki手腕上的锁链扯到了高处，迫使Loki试图抚摸自己的手离开他的身体。“你只能因为被我干而射出来，不能触摸自己；或者你就压根别射出来。”他对着Loki的后颈喘息，用力的咬入那篇苍白的皮肤，一边持续着他残暴的侵犯。  
　　　Loki低声咆哮了一下作为抗议，但是他能做的只是将自己的屁股向后贴过去迎合着Thor。  
　　　“就是这样，”Thor低声说，调整着插入的节奏来配合Loki的动作，“自己操自己，亲爱的。”他说着停止了动作，迫使Loki来动，向后撞击着Thor粗长的阴茎来操着自己。没过多久Thor便无法控制的重新开始了撞击，他残酷的插入Loki以至于这位骗子之神只能发出嘶哑的尖叫。Thor停了下来，将手指插入Loki的口中将那尖声呻吟搅得残破不堪。突然间，聚集在下腹的感官多的让Loki不再能够负荷，于是他痉挛着射了出来，浑身剧烈的颤抖着，抽泣着。但是Thor没有停止，他在Loki高潮的同时毫不放松的继续操着他，硬生生将Loki的高潮逼上了更高的强度，感受着对方由于这过分的刺激而抽搐、吮吸自己阴茎的内壁。当Loki的呻吟开始变得痛苦不堪时，Thor终于表现出了一点点慈悲之情，他放慢了速度，缓慢而深入的进入Loki，一遍又一遍直到他感受到Loki的眼泪滴落在自己手指关节上。  
　　　“我要不要射在你里面？”Thor屏住呼吸问道，他持续不断的撞击着Loki，简直好像他能够就这样不停不歇的一直操下去，尽管Loki已经快要被这过度的强制快感逼疯了。  
　　　被Thor的手指堵塞着口舌，Loki无法说话，他只能发出一些破碎而淫荡的低哭声。而这声音直接让Thor丧失了理智，他的臀部不受控制的向前顶去，尽可能的冲到那紧致甬道的最深处，射了出来。Loki发出了大声的呻吟，死命吮吸着Thor的手指，甚至能够感受到Thor阴茎在自己体内的每一次跳动。Thor滚烫的精液注满了进来，填满了他。操。  
　　　“真乖，Loki。”Thor用一种傲慢的口吻满意的哼出了声。他继续晃动着自己的臀部，直到那根软下来的阴茎从Loki刚被开发使用的后穴中滑出。终于Thor从Loki的口中抽出了手指，完全离开了Loki的身体，着手将自己的裤子重新穿回去。  
　　　Loki轻轻叹了一口气，将额头抵在墙上静静休息。他浑身酸痛、汗湿，还在不受控制的颤抖；彻彻底底的被他哥哥操翻了，淫荡而诱人的靠在墙上。当Thor的手指突然再次插入了他的后穴时，Loki吓了一跳，在Thor的手指重重擦过他的前列腺时不受控制的抽噎了一下，并且在Thor分开他双腿的动作中彻底变成了淫荡的呻吟。  
　　　“你完美的适合这个样子，”Thor说，“——完全打开着，因为我的精液而湿润着。我应该让你永远保持这个样子。我想我会这么做。”衣物的沙沙声响起，之后Thor抽出了他的手指，将一个尖端光滑的东西塞了进去。他一言不发的塞进去的那东西迅速的膨大了起来，以至于Loki发出了惊恐的哭声；而当它扩展到最大时却突然缩了回去，固定在了他的屁股上，将他的后穴塞了起来。这个玩具又粗又短，完美的将Thor的精液全部堵在了Loki的甬道中，充分的挑逗着Loki，却不让他得到满足。  
　　　Thor退后了一步来欣赏他的杰作，看着Loki扭动着他苍白的臀部以适应这异物的入侵。“Thor，”Loki粗声开口，却不知道他到底想说什么。  
　　　“别表现的如此吃惊，”Thor一边说着一边伸手在Loki光裸的屁股上拍了一下，这伴随着清脆掌掴声的戏弄让Loki半是痛感半是欢愉。“毫无疑问你曾经用过这玩意儿，早就用过了，毕竟我是在你的寝宫里发现它的。”  
　　　Loki不知道应该如何回应Thor，他没说话。他想问Thor为什么要这么做。或者，更加重要的，为什么他做了这些之后能够表现得如此平静，Thor将Loki裤子重新拉上、扣好衣扣的手平稳坚定，就好像什么事都没发生似的。当Thor整理好Loki的衣物后，他将Loki转向自己，手掌分分开Loki的大腿滑入股间，伸手按了按他刚刚塞进去的那个塞子。  
　　　“我早就应该这么做了，”Thor说着，敷衍的吻了一下Loki的下颚。“这个玩具会让你为我保持开放，时刻准备着被试干，随时随地。我发现这很适合你。唯一需要考究的事情就只是，我应该抱着愤怒与仇恨来操你呢，还是把操你当做对你的奖赏？”  
　　　Loki被束缚着的手向上抬起，抓住了Thor的脸颊，将他拉近自己并一口咬上了他的嘴唇。Thor轻声笑着张开嘴回应着Loki急切的唇舌，结束这个热切的吻后，他掐着Loki的喉咙将他推了开来。  
　　　Loki露出一个戏谑的笑容，Thor将拇指压在对方的下唇试图将这得意的笑打破，但是他这么做的同时却也无法控制自己脸上的笑意。当Loki满足的闭上眼并迅速用舌尖扫过Thor的拇指时，Thor的笑意变成了一个愉快的笑容。  
　　　“好孩子。”Thor说。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor在Jane的旁边干Loki。

　　　在整个旅程中Thor都站在Jane的身旁，他以一种保护的姿态将手臂环在Jane的腰上，并在旅途变得艰难时向她提供额外的支持。而Loki则在前面带路，他明显地一瘸一拐的走着，每一步看上去都费力而痛苦。Jane便关切的向他询问，而刚一出声就被Thor制止了，根本无需担心Loki的身体状况。他是个神，他会好的，而毕竟，这一点点的痛苦是他自找的，不是么？  
　　　他们就这样走了一整天，直到日落时才停下来安营扎寨。  
　　　Jane被旅途耗得精疲力竭，裹在阿斯嘉德的上好皮草之中，她立刻就陷入了沉睡，在火光的映衬下，她的脸看上去非常美丽。  
　　　Thor在一旁看着她的睡颜，月亮缓慢的在天空划过些许角度彰显着时间的流逝。  
　　　而Loki看着Thor。  
　　　火焰及其安静的燃烧着，释放着光和热，渐渐的就要燃尽了。  
　　　现在是午夜了，Loki想到，是一切美好的事物停下来，而所有恶魔从地狱出来游戏的时间了。  
　　　Thor站了起来，大声地宣布要去再捡些柴火。Jane睡得很熟浑然不觉，Thor也无需为自己的大嗓门感到抱歉。  
　　　他将Loki拖走与自己同行，将那一小片燃着火光的营地留在身后。没走多远，Loki就被猛地一推，按在了最近的一棵树上，脸被树皮划出了血痕。Thor将他的衣服撕开，迅速的将两人赤裸的身体暴露出来，Loki死死抓着树干，指甲深陷入其中。  
　　　空气很冷，Loki微微哆嗦了一下，在Thor拿住他后穴中塞入的那东西时，Loki不禁颤抖了起来。Thor顿了一秒，又将那玩具重新塞了回去，就这么碾压戏弄着Loki，使他在漆黑的夜幕中发出一声柔声叹息。  
　　　“嘘——”Thor警告到，一边分开了Loki苍白的双腿，看到这位骗子之神饥渴的小穴抽搐着吮吸那个塞子，“你的身体不希望让它走，”他调笑地说到，将下颚放在Loki的肩窝以确保Loki听得到他的低语。Loki憎恨Thor声音中的愉快情绪，但是 _ **诸神啊**_ ，Thor再次将那个见鬼的塞子塞进去碾压着他，Loki所能做的一切就是努力不要腿软的跌倒在地。  
　　　终于，在一声低低的响声之后，那粗硬的塞子终于脱离了他的身体，几乎同时Thor的手指就压了上来，浅浅的在入口附近画着圈摩擦按压。Loki试图稳住自己的身体，但随即他意识到Thor能够感受到他后穴内壁的每一次不由自主的收缩。很快他的身体就急切的渴求随便什么东西来填满它，这种感觉让Loki的脸仿佛都燃烧了起来。  
　　　“如此饥渴，”Thor咕哝着说。Loki试图将自己的双腿并住，但是Thor的手以一种温柔却不容抗拒的力道分开着他的双腿。Thor宽大而粗糙的手指突然捅了进去。Loki的内壁里仍被Thor上次射进去的精液填的满满的，并且由于那个肛塞而保持着扩张的状态，两根手指的插入没有给Thor带来任何阻力，却给Loki带来了新的刺激感。Loki因为Thor手指的闯入而突然收紧了肌肉，并发出一阵颤抖，“放松，”Thor说到。等Loki的紧绷感刚刚散去，他就开始用手指操起了Loki的后穴，碾压他每一寸内壁直到他的弟弟啜泣了出声。  
　　　“诸神在上，看看你因为我湿成了什么样子，是不是？”，Loki拼命的试图将他那些呻吟和喘息压制在喉咙里，Thor看着他调笑着，“是不是？”他一口咬上Loki的脖颈，并在Loki体内屈起了手指。  
　　　“啊——！ 是……”Loki沙哑的出声，觉得自己几乎丧失了说话的能力。  
　　　Thor在Loki脖子上哼了哼，满意的感受到Loki因为他在体内残忍屈起的手指而发出的剧烈颤抖和无助呻吟。“怎么了，骗子之神？你的银舌头怎么了？噢，如果我早知道只要靠区区两根放对了地方的手指就能让你乖乖的闭上嘴——”  
　　　“不要因为你没能早些明白这个而苛求自己，”Loki喘息着回答道，“你一向都是如此惊人的迟钝。”  
　　　Thor的眉毛调笑着扬了起来，惊讶于Loki的银舌头突然间回复了工作。Loki看不到他身后Thor的任何举动，但是他能够感觉到Thor向他倾身靠了过来，发出野兽般的笑声并一口咬住了Loki的脖子。Loki叹了口气，在Thor对着自己脖颈施暴的同时闭上了双眼，感受着对方的手指在自己体内缓慢的、甜蜜的碾动，像是最好的奖励一样。  
　　　“我受不了了，”Thor终于说到，听上去几乎有些窒息。  
　　　在Thor对自己耐心的结束进行宣告时，Loki因为喉咙上刺痛感而颤抖了起来。Thor将手指抽了出去，Loki几乎还没有来得及去适应这种变化就感到Thor的阴茎猛地冲了进来。  
　　　“放松，”Thor喘着气说，一只手环住Loki的胸腔。他抬起那只刚刚扩张着Loki的手，将被精液浸的湿滑的手指插到Loki的嘴里，让他吮吸。Loki破碎的呻吟出声，在Thor的阴茎持续不断的以一种腐蚀他意志的节奏抽插时，用尽全力将自己那些高而尖利的呻吟压制在喉咙中。诸神啊，Thor的阴茎那么大、坚硬、而且粗长，几乎要将他劈成两半。他试图移动双脚，将两腿分开以保持平衡，但是褪到一半的裤子完全牵制住了他，这几乎让他想要啜泣出声。此时此刻他愿意将他的灵魂出卖给死人之国Nilfelheim，只求能让他双腿环住Thor的腰，不顾一切的大干一场。  
　　　“快了，”Thor安慰他，用手指操着Loki的嘴逼着他将被快感冲散了的意识回到自己身上来。这位骗子之神不顾一切的吮吸着Thor的手指，Loki上下的两条甬道一样湿热，一样急切而渴求的迎接着Thor的侵入，这一切让Thor的理智彻底崩断，他再不能承受更多了。  
　　　Thor换了个姿势，将手指从Loki嘴里抽了出来，死死掐入了他腰间的皮肉之中，用一种野兽似的狂暴速度撞击着他。这剧烈的侵犯几乎将空气都硬生生的挤出了Loki的肺部，使他产生了一股喷发出来的炙热情欲。他的臀部上无疑会留下淤青，而他在未来的 _ **几天**_ 之内无疑将不能够坐下，但Loki此时所能想的就只是他还要更多。  
　　　Thor粗壮的手臂紧扣着他，在猛烈的撞击中不断将他拖回来。他能够感受到Thor皮肤传来的炙热温度，以及Thor不断蹭着他后颈的粗硬胡茬。Thor发出了一种低沉的野兽般的咆哮声，猛的撞入Loki的最深处，而Loki死死咬住下唇以阻止自己发出淫荡的呻吟声，当Thor终于将滚烫的精液注入了他体内时，Loki感到血的腥甜味道充满了自己的口腔。  
　　　很长一段时间他们两个就保持着这个姿势。雷电之神重重的压在Loki肩上休息，深埋于此，从Loki的头发、脖颈处吸入属于他的气息。Loki后穴内壁的肌肉无可抑制的收缩着，而他的勃起硬的发痛，渴求着被解放。他满足于Thor和他现在的姿态——Thor的阴茎还深埋在他体内——他可以就这样永远保持下去，但Thor松开了他，将自己的阴茎从Loki湿热的体内抽了出来。  
　　　Loki不满的低吼了一声，随即被Thor粗糙手指按摩他穴口周围的动作逼出了一阵快感。他沉下腰部试图接着Thor的手指操干自己，但是Thor的指间只肯在他入口表面模拟磨蹭，就是不肯插进去。 _ **该死的**_ ，诸神在上，他现在只想被狠狠的侵犯，被过度使用，被扩张，被填满，被 ** _强暴_** 。  
　　　“不用担心，小家伙，”Thor满足的叹了口气，低声说。他一手戏弄着Loki可怜的后穴，一手在口袋中翻找着什么。Loki的穴口滑腻腻的，完全打开着，Thor能够感受到那里的肌肉冲着它的指间饥渴的吮吸抽颤着，“我会好好填满你的‘阴道’的。”然后他便将那个肛塞重新塞了进去，使他刚射进去的还温暖着的精液被堵在了Loki体内。  
　　　“操！”Loki咒骂了一声，仰起脖子将头向后抵在了Thor的肩膀上。  
　　　“如此自私，”Thor微笑着警告Loki。他跪了下来，一只手固定着Loki一只手分开了Loki的双腿，用他粗硬的胡茬轻轻蹭着Loki臀部的敏感皮肤，然后他用舌头舔了上去。  
　　　“啊，啊——，天呐， _ **Thor**_ ，”Loki口中发出嘶哑的呻吟，狠狠抓住他面前的树干，与其说这么做是为了给自己的身子寻求支持，不如说他在试图分散自己的注意力。 _ **天哪**_ ，这感觉该死的棒透了。Thor几乎是认真而一丝不苟的用舌头舔干净黏在他屁股上的那些精液，然后就突然停止了他的服务。  
　　　Thor迫使Loki转身面对着自己，并用力推着让他跪在了自己面前。Loki稍微猜测了一下Thor的此举的意图，就张口含住了Thor软下来的阴茎——银舌头开始了他的工作。雷电之神发出了低沉的咆哮，看着Loki长着粉红色的嘴唇尝试着将他全部含下去，用力吮吸着。他的舌头是这么的灵巧，而又如此的邪恶，等他将残留在自己阴茎上的精液舔舐了干净后，Thor便一把抓住他的头发将他扯到了一边——这个小恶魔将自己活生生舔硬，再提枪上阵来第二发之前。  
　　　当Thor开始穿上裤子时，Loki看上去很困惑。而等Thor扭头示意他和自己一起回去营地时，Loki有些被激怒了。  
　　　“哥哥，我想你忘了点什么事儿。”Loki低声说，移动着他被锁链捆绑着的手指了指自己依旧坚硬，并不断渗着前液的阴茎。  
　　　Thor一边笑着一边走近了Loki，将他扯了过来。他轻轻拖住Loki的阴茎，使他弟弟发出了一声叹息，但Thor甚至没有完全抚过那可怜的阴茎，就一把放开，替Loki拉上了裤子。“这与我无关，”Thor说，无视Loki愤怒的咆哮，接着说，“反正我已经得到了我想要的。”  
　　　“Thor，”Loki说，这一点都不好玩。但是Thor只是笑得更开心，带着那种戏弄的神情，隔着裤子抚上了Loki的勃起，但马上就松了手。  
　　　“怎么了？别这么贪婪。难道我允许你将我的精液保留在肚子里不是一个天大的恩惠了么？现在该睡觉了，小家伙。”Thor带着傲慢的神色说到。他扯着Loki的链子迫使他跟上，就好像在牵着一头倔脾气的山羊。“如果这么晚了我还让你不得入睡，那我不会原谅自己的。”  
　　　“Thor，”Loki再次出声，感到自己的脸都因为挫败和窘迫而红了起来。  
　　　“别逼我给你戴上口枷，”Thor用一种轻松的口气宣布道，但是Loki知道假如他不停止这种无意义的抗议，Thor的确会非常乐意给堵住他的嘴。“该睡觉了。”  
　　　Thor将Loki拖回营地的时候，火光已经几乎完全熄灭了。借着昏暗的火光，Thor将Loki甩到了属于这个骗子的破床上，使他躺下。Loki瞪着他，依旧期待着Thor最终会给他一点甜头，一些他此时急切渴求的释放。但是没有。  
　　　“该死的，Thor，”Loki低的几不可闻的声音从他咬紧了的牙关中泄了出来。  
　　　“嗯，你这样可帮不了自己，”Thor以同样轻的声音回答道，在Loki的额头上印下了一个吻，然后又亲了亲他的下颚。“你在受挫、恳求我的时候特别好看。”  
　　　Loki紧闭着自己的双唇没有回话，将嘴紧紧绷成一条细线。但他的怒火除了使Thor更加愉快之外没有任何作用。  
　　　“好吧，”Loki终于说到，对着Thor轻蔑的喷了口气倒在了床上，“滚开，我自己来，反正我一向自己解决。”  
　　　Thor不赞同的啧了一声，他几乎是充满了柔情的抚上了Loki，然后一把抓起这位囚徒的锁链扯了起来。经过一番调整后Thor松了手，而Loki发现如论如何，自己的手臂都最多只能够伸到自己的胸前。他瞪着Thor的眼睛由于愤怒的而大睁着，但Thor只是看着Loki笑了出声，并在他的嘴上落下一个纯洁却过于绵长的吻。  
　　　“总不能让你一晚上都醒着干这事，”Thor含情脉脉的说到，“而且……”他将身子伏的更低，对着Loki的耳朵吹了口气，用既温柔又如野兽轰鸣的声音说到，“你只有 _ **我**_ 能碰，你是 _ **我的**_ 。”  
　　　Loki不能自己的颤抖了起来，感觉血液都涌上了自己的头部。  
　　　“好了，现在乖乖睡觉吧。也许下一次我可以考虑给你点儿额外的奖赏，”Thor用一条毯子盖住了Loki，用过分而毫无必要的谨慎态度将Loki牢牢塞在毯子下面，“睡个好觉，小东西。”


	3. Chapter 3

　　　接下来的几天中，Loki几乎一直处在一种强烈的唤起和挫败感中。他们除了在夜晚时候匆匆忙忙搭好帐篷，鲜少会做任何停留，几乎一直都在前进。而Thor不止一次的将Loki拽到一旁，只是快速的、狂暴的强暴一番。他们的结合每次都以Thor将更多的精液射进Loki的后穴中作为结束，却并不总是能够让Loki的阴茎得到任何释放。这位骗子之神试图通过讥讽Thor的胯下雄风来让他对自己进行一场真正的、酣畅淋漓的性。“这简直是未成熟状态。”他这么对Thor说到，甚至有一次，他竟然在Thor插入时讽刺道：“你进来了么？”。但是这些都没有能够让Thor上钩。  
　　　仅有两次，在完事之后Thor足够仁慈的帮助Loki得到了他渴望已久的释放。他用手指快速的套弄着Loki，将他迅速的逼上高潮，一边对着Loki的耳朵说他是多么的淫荡而欲求不满。而在剩下的那么多次里，他就只是寻求自己的快感，不允许Loki射出来，并无情的将Loki的后穴再塞住。他试图尽可能多的将自己的精液留在Loki体内，并热爱这个样子——Loki时刻灌满了自己的精液，他的一举一动都能够感受到那些腻滑液体在自己体内流动，不断提醒着他现在他属于谁。他喜欢他能够随时将Loki拖走，不做任何警告和前戏的直接闯入Loki的身体，而Loki随时都是扩张好了、湿润着的，并且乐意一次又一次被他占有。  
　　　Loki为此抱怨过，他为此诅咒羞辱过Thor——并不是因为自己被他填的如此之满，而是为他不肯给自己更多一点，为了他不肯让自己高潮。每当此时Thor每次都会将手指捅入他的尚未闭合的后穴中，沾上从穴口溢出来的精液，然后将手指插入Loki的嘴里让他舔干净。刚开始Loki很抗拒，甚至会咬Thor；但后来他就变得急切而饥渴，用舌头追逐舔舐Thor的指尖，试图阻止他抽走。“多么欲求不满啊，”Thor对Loki说到。Loki应该感激Thor，为他对待他如此好心，甚至始终保持着他干净整洁。  
　　　但是Loki感到非常挫败。Thor放在他体内的那个玩具仅仅够将他撑开，却太短以至于不能为他提供任何必要摩擦——假如他当真饥渴到要在一个肛塞上将自己操到高潮的话。但Loki绝对不会这么做。但即使Loki原本真的有考虑如此屈尊降贵的选择这么不堪的方式，来满足Thor不肯满足他的性欲，这也不可能实现了：他们的旅程之前一直是孤独的，仅三人为伴。而现在他们突然遇上了一众阿萨士兵，他们毫不犹豫的加入了Thor的旅途。  
　　　突然间Thor就太过于专注于那些小事身上了，比如说， _ **战争**_ 。这群阿萨士兵中有太多熟悉面孔，他们每一个都以一种轻蔑而愉快的神情打量着Loki，欣赏着他从王座坠下、身陷囹圄的样子。Thor似乎并没有注意到这一点，也没有注意到Loki逐渐燃起的怒火。他像问候挚友一样的欢迎了每一个战士，和他们一起饮酒作乐。而这一切让Loki愤恨的几乎要呲起了牙。  
　　　被忽视是无法容忍的，尤其是当Thor单方面的开始了他与Loki间的这种扭曲的游戏关系时。如果Thor认为他的兄弟是一个召之即来挥之即去的荡妇，留着淫靡的汁液只等着被他上的话，那他就错了。Loki开始用恶毒而尖刺的话语攻击任何一个刚好可以成为目标的人，而这漫无目的的恶毒讥讽最终落在了Jane的头上，她呆呆的仿佛被钉在了原地，褐色的眼睛睁得巨大而蓄满了泪水。等到Loki最后一个恶毒的几乎能够滴下毒汁的词语被吐出之后，她转身仓皇逃走了。  
　　　Thor，当然，在这整个羞辱进行的过程中都在场。毕竟，如果他没有看到全场的话就一点也不好玩了。  
　　　Loki知道这一次他把Thor逼得足够用力了，也许甚至有些过了。他全身的血液都因为激动、兴奋和恐惧而翻涌，他在等着Thor的反应。  
　　　Thor注视他的目光里充满了黑霾，这足以使Loki的血液沸腾起来。他能够感到周围的空气突然间变冷了，并且充满了劈啪作响的电流。一场风暴即将来临，诸神啊，这一定非常精彩！Loki冲着Thor露出一个兴奋而扭曲的微笑，因为心中的狂喜而感到窒息与眩晕。  
　　　Thor扯住他的锁链，用力拧着向下拽去，迫使Loki跪了下来。Loki的小腹处升起了一种奇怪的、紧张的感觉。他想知道Thor会如何“惩罚”自己，当着这些Odin的无脑而低等的仆人的面羞辱他么？这个想法非常耻辱，却使Loki的血液直流向了他的下腹，他硬了起来。Thor会狠狠地揍他，将他揍得意识全无、浑身是血；或者他会撕碎Loki的衣服像野兽一样的强暴他。可能他两个都会做，誰先谁后都无所谓。而且Loki知道，他会很乐意这么做的。  
　　　但是，Thor只是将Mjolnir压在了Loki的锁链上，然后去追Jane。  
　　　Loki被迫跪在一滩污泥之中，为Thor出乎意料的动作而呆滞了一秒，仅仅一秒。然后他就对着Thor的背影大声投掷出那些恶毒的诅咒，继续羞辱他所钟情的那脆弱的、终有一死的、 _ **人类村姑**_ 。但是无论他说什么，Thor都没有回来。他将Loki留在那里作为对他的惩罚——压在地面上，被一群低贱的阿萨士兵毫不掩饰的围观。  
　　　尽管Loki非常生气，他还是明智的管住了他的舌头，虽然他此时急切的希望对那些竟然胆敢看着他——他们的王子——的低贱战士们突出最恶毒的诅咒。也许他们会称他为“失宠的王子”，或者更过分人会叫他“叛国者”。也许他们会袭击他，试图在Thor不在场的情况下杀了他。而诸神啊，如果他们真的将他们肮脏的手放到自己身上，那他们会不会发现他身上那隐藏至今的不为人知的秘密？一定会有人发现他此时硬成什么样，而如果他们中有谁胆敢再进一步、甚至试图侵犯Loki，那么他们就会发现Loki已经被准备好了，而且甚至是饥渴的想要被进入。面对自己糟糕的幻想，Loki对自己露出一个讥讽的笑容，不被察觉的移了移自己膝盖的位置。  
　　　Loki没有说话，仅仅是想着这些恶心、肮脏的男人触碰自己就让Loki几乎吐出来。他瞪着那些胆敢靠近他五码之内的人，而他们看上去足够聪明知道不要再靠近哪怕一步。也许他们明白假如Thor回来后发现他的兄弟身上哪怕只是多了一个肮脏的指痕，也会爆发出雷霆大怒。  
　　　  
　　　但是Thor一直没有回来，直到风刮得越来越猛烈，直到天完全黑了下来。今天并没有一个像样的日落，夜晚就这么突然降临了，而雨点开始从空中滴落，然后倾泻而出。最后一个士兵也躲进了他们温暖的帐篷中，而Loki还跪在暴雨中的泥泞里。那些士兵对着Loki发出响亮的嘲笑声，而Loki只能在寒冷中咬紧自己的牙齿。  
　　　Loki在这倾泻而出的暴雨中跪了数个小时，他的膝盖甚至都陷入了被雨水浸泡的土壤之中。雷神之锤依然纹丝不动的压在地面，只因为地面的凹陷而倾斜了一点点，仍牢牢的压在他的锁链上。狂风和暴雨刺在他的脸上，Loki全身都被浸湿了，他从未感到如此入骨的寒冷，即使在约顿海姆也从未感到过。这时，终于Thor回来了。  
　　　“现在你有什么想说的吗，Loki？”Thor问道，他的声音透露出一股子愉快的情绪，但是却又严肃无比。  
　　　“让我起来，你这个愚蠢的懦夫。”Loki怒吼道。  
　　　“嗯，错误答案。”Thor回答道，眯起眼睛打量Loki，双唇因为不满而抿了起来。  
　　　Loki自下而上怒视着Thor，但是在他还没能够站起来之前，那束缚住他的锁链就将他又拽回了地面。“我不会向你道歉，或者向你的婊子道歉，你这孬种”，他啐了一口。  
　　　“那门在室外待一个晚上应该能够熄灭你的怒火，”Thor说到，因为Loki的反应而感到气愤、同时却又感到愉快。他甚至没有回应Loki对他的侮辱，也没有在他离开的过程中做任何停留。  
　　　在Thor离开后很久，Loki都难以置信的盯着他的背影。暴雨模糊了他的视线。终于那种直刺入骨髓的寒冷迫使他接受Thor离开了他这个现实。这并不是他所预期将得到的惩罚。  
　　　对于冰巨人而言，寒冷是一回事，潮湿是另外一回事，而这绝对糟透了。  
　　　Loki用力去拔自己的手臂，直到他的双腕布满了红色的擦伤，但是雷神之锤纹丝不动。他的膝盖因为长时间的跪姿而变得僵硬，Loki可以肯定即使他现在设法逃脱了雷神之锤的钳制，他也没有办法走去任何地方，至少他一定走不了多远。Thor会在明天早上沿着他的轨迹轻易的找到他，嘲笑他的可悲。一个发育不全的约顿人，一个废物，被捆绑着在地面上蠕动。Loki更加用力的扯着拴住他的锁链，发出低声的咆哮，直到他筋疲力尽到再无任何力气。雨水浇进了他的双眼，停在他眼中不肯流出，他浑身颤抖，该死的Thor， _ **该死的**_ ，Thor。  
　　　Loki在雨中挤作一团，冻僵了，悲惨不已。他所能做的一切就是低下他高贵的头颅，试图使他的脸躲过一部分刺人的冰雨——但是他无论再怎样努力也只能避开一小部分，远不是全部。他暴露在外的皮肤像是在燃烧又像是被冰冻住了，整个人彻底被雨水浸泡了起来。他的骨头疯了似的疼，甚至能感觉到四肢的神经都在尖叫。他不受控制地颤抖着，而这出乎意料糟糕的天气仅仅是他如此悲惨的原因之一。  
　　　直到Thor站在了他的面前他才觉察到了Thor回来了。Thor跪下来将他包裹在一块皮草之中，Loki剧烈的颤抖着，胸腔里迸发出啜泣的声音，毫无意识的向Thor靠了过去以寻求温暖。Thor的胸膛如往常一样宽阔而坚实，他强壮有力的手臂环住了Loki，试图将温度挤入对方的身体。Loki感到自己再次变成了一个孩子，对着Thor的胸膛哭泣，而且，他 _ **恨**_ 他。

　　　  
　　　“你现在感到抱歉了吗？”Thor问道，听上去让人难以忍受的傲慢异常。Loki知道如果他现在再次咒骂，Thor会将他留在这里。但是他没有任何力气去说话，而Thor知道，这简直再明显不过了。Thor只是需要Loki承认他输了。Loki几乎算不上是点了头，他将脸埋向Thor的肩窝，但这对Thor而言已经足够，他欣然接受。他温柔的环住Loki，揉搓着他弟弟的后背。  
　　　“嘘——”Thor说到，他胸腔传来的颤抖让Loki感到一阵安心。雷电之神温柔的将雷神之锤拿到一边，从泥中揪出锁链，终于将Loki彻底抱在了他的臂弯中。他的弟弟此时已经浑身湿透、像冰块一样冷，而他的两条长腿由于过长时间的跪着而坚硬不已。Thor将脸伸向了Loki的脖颈，吸入他的气味，在他冰冷的皮肤上印下一个吻，感觉着他弟弟的血液在他嘴唇之下急速的奔涌着。“别动，小家伙，”他轻声说，在Loki不受控制的颤抖时抚摸着他的肩膀。  
　　　他用那块皮草环住了Loki，尽管他觉得这对于他浑身湿透的弟弟而言并没有什么帮助。Thor小心翼翼的站了起来，用手臂托着Loki，Loki扭曲的双腿终于得以伸展，他发出了一声可怜的低吟，而Thor尽量不去为Loki感到悲哀。毕竟Loki已经很久没有为他的所作所为付出应有的代价了，而今天这次非常值得，而且有效。现在Thor很乐意将他冻僵了的弟弟从冰雨中带回来，将他所珍惜的人安置在自己身侧，Loki属于他的身侧。Thor将雷神之锤随便的留在了污泥之中。  
　　　Thor将Loki带入了一个巨大的帐篷——这豪华的帐篷让周围那些战士的看上去像是一团破布。当然了，作为Odin那个受宠爱的儿子，Thor当然有最好的一切。但是此时Loki并没有感到多少嫉妒之情——这份额外的奢侈对他而言意味着温暖，和覆盖着皮草的舒适的床。帐篷中一小簇火焰，而那是Loki在当下能感受到的最美好的东西。Thor将他放在火焰旁边，开始帮他褪下那些湿透了的衣服。  
　　　从旅程开始以来，这是Thor第一次解开了绑住他的锁链。当Loki已经完全光裸了之后，Thor并没有再给他穿上新的衣服，也没有再次将他用锁链拷上。他用一个毛巾将Loki裹了起来，开始替他擦干那乱七八糟的头发、他的后背、体侧和四肢。他在Loki身前跪了下来，近到足以在Loki疲软的阴茎上印下一个吻——如果他想这么做的话。他带着满腔的赞赏之情看着Loki的阴茎，却没有碰触。而是扣紧了他的腰，将手指扶住Loki突出的胯骨上，轻轻将Loki的双腿分开。他拔出了那个塞子，把他扔到一旁，擦干净随着这个动作流出来、浸满Loki大腿内侧的那些粘稠精液。这种感觉让Loki颤抖起来。Thor微笑着亲吻了Loki的大腿内侧，舔去了一些没有被擦干净的白浊精液。  
　　　他们谁都没有说话，Loki不知道自己是不是应该说话，也不能确定此时他们两个之间这种沉默是否尴尬。他的胃里涌上了一股奇怪的感觉——又空又轻，好像整个被从内向外的翻了过来。Thor站了起来，迅速的脱下他自己的衣服。Loki看着他动作，咬着下唇思索着自己是否也应该帮Thor擦干身体，但是毛巾被Thor远远扔在了地板的另一边，而Thor一直用他那双该死的蓝眼睛盯着他。他动不了。  
　　　在他做出决定之前，Thor就再次向他走了过来，将Loki放进了床里。他们陷进床褥中，四肢紧缠的靠在一起。Thor将一大块皮毛拉过来盖在了他们身上，手脚并用的勾住了Loki，将他更近的拉向自己。  
　　　很长一段时间里，他们就只是这样纠缠着、静静的躺在床上。Loki尽他所能的靠近Thor，将头依靠在对方的劲窝之中。他不知道是否真的听到了Thor心跳的声音，还是仅仅感受到了它，但是那种强烈的节律性跳动稳而低沉，与自己急速而紊乱的心跳形成了鲜明的对比。他现在又感到了那种感受——好像他的胃被谁打了个结，这种感觉介于期待和恐惧之间。这根本是荒谬的，毕竟Thor并不会对他做任何他还没有做过的事——他已经将Loki如此过度使用了，还能怎样的？而且他们年幼时，经常同床共枕，就像现在这样紧紧互相依靠着。但事情如今完全不同了。  
　　　两人全身赤裸的在皮草之中互相纠缠依靠着，Loki能够感到他们肌肤的每一个相触点。Thor的身体甚至比融化的铁水还要更热，源源不断的向Loki传递着热度。他希望Thor此时能够像野兽一样粗暴的上了他，他希望将这个雷电之神压在自己身下对着他发情，啃咬、抓划着以寻求摩擦，舔舐去他喉咙上的汗水，让Thor乞求他， _ **占有**_ 他。这个想法让Loki感到恶心，却也同时被唤起了。他之前从没有想要过任何人，一点不理解这些新出现的冲动，而这冲动现在正热切的影响着他。  
　　　  
　　　Thor——一如既往的是个愚蠢的，迟钝的，傲慢的混蛋——正和从前一样毫无察觉。他此时正用手指在Loki身侧轻轻画着圈，就好像他的这种触碰会让Loki放松下来。该死的，假如不是他根本就导致Loki此时身体紧绷的元凶的话，这可能倒是会有些用途。Thor就是Loki现在浑身燥热欲求不满的原因，他的抚摸让Loki觉得皮肤在燃烧，连脚趾都蜷了起来。这时，他突然想起来了，他 _ **一直**_ 都爱着Thor。  
　　　“Loki，”Thor轻声说道，试图赢得Loki的注意，试图开启一场对话。而这场谈话Loki完全没有准备好，Loki想要对着Thor那张愚蠢的脸砸上一拳，让他被从自己鼻子里涌出的血呛到无法说话，让他保持安静，哪怕就这么一会儿。也许这样他才能够把自己混乱的思绪拼装起来。  
　　　但是他并没有这么做，于是Thor继续说了下去。  
　　　“你为什么要对Jane说那些话？我只是想要了解，”他说到，以一种轻柔的嗓音，希望Loki能够将紧紧攥着的拳头松开一点。  
　　　Loki没有说话，他在很长的一段时间里都保持着沉默。但是他的身体在尖叫，每一块肌肉都在Thor怀里绷紧了。他紧紧闭着眼睛和嘴，脸埋在Thor的胸前，看不清表情。雷电之神耐心的等了他一阵，再次开口。“Loki？”  
　　　“因为那是事实。”Loki说到，他的声音紧绷着，仿佛浸满了毒液。然后他再次紧紧绷住了嘴。  
　　　“那些话是残忍而毫无必要的。你那么说只是为了伤害她，”Thor说到，没有费心与Loki争辩那些话到底是不是真的——即使是，那也并不是重点。“为什么你觉得有必要去伤害她，Loki？”  
　　　“那你又是为什么想要维护她？”Loki喊着说出这句话作为回答。但这远称不上一个漂亮的反击——他的声音听上去在压抑着什么，苦涩的让Thor不能理解为什么。他想要将Loki拉进臂弯，抚摸亲吻他来让他感觉好过些，但是他知道他不能。他知道现在亲吻和拥抱都没有用。于是Thor坐了起来，将Loki拉到了自己的腿上坐着。  
　　　Loki抬眼盯着Thor，他的眼睛里充满了绝望和悲伤的情绪，Thor不明白。在Thor曾经对抗过的所有恶魔中，埋藏在他弟弟头脑和心灵中的那个是最难以应付的。他希望Loki能够干脆的告诉他到底是什么在伤害着他，在令他难过，如此一来他就能够帮助Loki。但是他知道这对Loki而言更加不容易。这些阴暗的情绪就像是成千上万个深埋于血液的弹片，将它们剥离出来的痛苦要远胜于将它们留在原处。但是它们不能永远呆在那里，它们会带来太多伤害。  
　　　  
　　　“你为什么恨Jane？”Thor问道。  
　　　“我们真的有必要讨论这个吗？”Loki出乎意料的低吼了出来，“这毫无意义，为什么你要去关心 _ **你的发泄工具是不是喜欢你的女朋友**_ ？”（ _What difference does it make, if your fuck toy is kind to your girlfriend or not?_ ）

  
　　　Loki说出的话像一把锋利的匕首一样将Thor割开了，他怔住了呆呆看着Loki，但是Loki并没有看他——实际上，Loki在刻意的回避他的目光，Loki正在生气，混杂的情感痛苦的涌现在他的脸上，随着剧烈的呼吸而晃动着身体。  
　　　 _ **你怎么能这么想？**_ Thor想说。 _ **你怎么能——哪怕只有一秒——觉得在这九界中，我会爱谁胜过于爱你？**_ 但是他不想与Loki为此争执起来。他需要与Loki体内的恶魔抗衡，这些恶魔花了一年又一年的时间，让Loki确信自己从来不曾被谁爱过。  
　　　“我在乎Jane，”Thor说。  
　　　“我知道。”Loki回答。他看上去快要哭了，或者甚至更糟。Thor在Loki能够联想到更加糟糕的事情之前，用手捧住了他低垂下去的脸，看到水汽迅速的在他眼中蓄积起来，轻轻地用拇指抹去了渗出来的眼泪。  
　　　“Loki……我在乎Jane，就像我在乎黑寡妇，或者钢铁之人一样。他们都是好人，值得一个长而幸福的人生。他们拥有我的爱，但是他们并不拥有我的心。他们不是你。”  
　　　Thor发现Loki的脸上出现了些细微的变化，突然间那些愤怒之情不见了，好像Loki无声的说了 _ **‘噢’**_ 。但是那种怀疑的神情并没有消退，还有被拒绝的挫败与恐惧。就好像他真的相信Thor会放弃他似的。  
　　　“我爱你，Loki，”Thor说到，明明白白的说出了他之前未说出口的。“这九界中，再没有任何人能够向你这样占据我的心脏、占据我每分每秒的思绪。总有一天……”说到此他轻柔的笑了起来，吐出一口气，“总有一天我会全都告诉你，而你会相信我。”  
　　　亮光重新回到了Loki的眼中，或者更准确的来讲，笼罩在他眼中的阴霾消散了些。“那时，天堂之门就会打开，而所有瓦尔哈拉的英灵们都会歌颂那一天”Thor吻了吻他的鼻尖。  
　　　  
　　　Loki吐出一口气，终于抬起了他的头。他双手捧住Thor的脸，吻上了他的双唇。他激烈的亲吻着Thor，既充满了柔情却又粗暴急切。他狠狠咬了Thor的下唇，对着他张开的嘴叹了口气。他伸手环住Thor，将自己向Thor拉近，指甲深陷于对方蜜棕色的皮肤里。他坐在Thor大腿上，两人之间毫无缝隙，他半硬的阴茎顶在Thor的小腹上。  
　　　“我想要……”Loki慢慢的说，好像不愿将这句话大声说出来；他的嘴唇温柔的划过Thor的皮肤，在上面落下温热的呼吸，而Thor始终纹丝未动，任Loki按照他的希望去动作。Loki终于意识到Thor这次并不打算做操纵的那方。当他再次吻上Thor时，他的口腔都在燃烧，而他的臀部被欲望驱使，下意识的向前挪了挪，渗着前液的阴茎在Thor的小腹划出一片水痕。  
　　　  
　　　他们就这样保持了挺长的一段时间，Loki贴着Thor移动着自己的臀部，Thor发觉Loki并没有进一步动作的打算。于是Thor轻吻了下Loki的脸颊，缓缓的躺了下去，身体陷入了柔软的床垫中，他看着Loki坐在自己身上，无法不去发现自己兄弟美的惹人犯罪。但是他只是静静的躺在Loki身下，他打开的身体看上去像是一个邀请，邀请Loki来使用，随他所愿。  
　　　Loki的指间轻轻的抚过Thor广阔的胸膛，滑到他的腹部，又再次抚了上来。他搓捻着Thor的乳尖，直到它们变得深红而挺立才罢手。“Thor，”Loki轻呼着说，扶着他的肩膀支撑自己，俯身贴上Thor。他在Thor的小腹上磨蹭着自己的阴茎，呼吸随着戳刺与摩擦而变得粗重。很快Thor的小腹就被Loki渗出的前液浸染的一片湿滑，Loki每一下的挺身都会将他阴茎的尖端刺入Thor微微凹陷的肚脐之中，就好像他在操着那里一样。  
　　　Thor只是躺在那里，感受着Loki对着自己像个发情的野兽一样磨蹭身体。他美得不可思议的弟弟此时充满了渴望，希望借助一切必要的手段来寻求释放。而Thor自己的勃起就顶在Loki股缝间，随着Loki每一次的动作而擦过他的后穴。Thor急切的希望他能够从另一个角度看到他弟弟的样子，希望能够看到他弟弟的穴口因为这种磨蹭而饥渴的一张一合。  
　　　Loki在Thor的身上发出了类似哀嚎的声音，他无助的耸动着胯，急切的希望得到更多的摩擦，而这远远不足够。  
　　　“Thor，”Loki喘息着说，声音小的Thor几乎没听到，“摸摸我。”  
　　　“怎么做？”Thor问道，将他的手抬起来放到Loki的胯部，滑下来扭住那两快臀肉，揉捏着将Loki更紧的压在自己身上。  
　　　Loki呻吟了一声，但这仍然远不足以平息他的欲火，“我想要你的手指在我身体里，插进来。”  
　　　Thor不需要更多的指示了。他将手指伸入了自己口中舔湿，然后伸手掰开了Loki的臀瓣，将手指插了进去——再一次，他希望自己能够看到Loki的穴口是如何在自己的逗弄下抽搐的，但是看着Loki的脸已经远远弥补了这个遗憾。Loki的里面由于Thor的精液还是湿湿的，而且被塞着那么多天使他现在还是扩张着的。Thor的两根手指轻易的就滑了进去，于是他小心翼翼的加入了第三根，而Loki的头深深的埋在他的肩窝里。他小心的转动着手指摸索着，直至他感觉到了Loki前列腺的脆弱的凸起，于是他专心搔弄着那一小块敏感的内壁。  
　　　Loki几乎立刻就瘫了下去。他伏在Thor肩膀上剧烈的颤抖，而雷电之神很快就完全掌握的他应当如何用力——什么时候该按下去，什么时候该抽回来，或者以怎样的频率去划圈。他学的非常快。Loki因为他指尖一个特定的弯曲动作而膝盖发软，整个人瘫在了Thor身上，而且他甚至发出了啜泣——他完全是在啜泣。Thor放轻了手上的动作，转用一种轻而缓慢的动作摩擦着他兄弟的内壁，直到Loki因过度快感而飘散的意识重新被找了回来。Loki将自己从Thor身上撑了起来，坐在他身上，而Thor停下了他手指的动作。  
　　　Loki再次俯下身来，紧靠着Thor，阴茎抵在对方小腹上。他发出轻柔的叹息，对着Thor戳刺了几下，而Thor的手指就静静的停留在Loki后穴里面。这种感觉是如此、如此的好，但Loki知道怎样能够更好。“别停下来，我没有让你停下来。”  
　　　Thor笑了笑，微微将手指抽出了一些，然后再次捅了进去，小幅度的操着Loki。Loki喘息着晃动着身子迎合Thor的动作，屁股一前一后的撞上Thor抽插着的手指。他的动作一开始称得上从容，但当Thor再次戳上了那个让他发疯的点，并不断擦过碾压时，Loki的动作就变得狂野而急切了。Thor手指的动作变得越来越重、越来越快，Loki大汗淋漓，而他的动作突然变得虚弱无力。Loki还没来得及从Thor身上坐起来去抚慰自己被忽视的阴茎，高潮就迅猛的席卷了他。之前多个求而不得的高潮将过多的精液留在了他身体里，而如今它们终于得到了释放，猛地射在了Thor的胸膛上。Loki又套弄了几下，将又一波精液喷在了Thor小腹上，终于筋疲力尽的松手倒在了Thor胸前。  
　　　“Loki，”Thor说到，将手指从他的后穴中抽了出来，抚上了他自己没有得到慰藉的勃起开始了套弄。他手臂的每一下动作都通过两人相触的皮肤将震动传给Loki，明明白白的告诉了他Thor在自己身后的动作。Loki向后搭上了Thor套弄自己阴茎的手，他的阴茎那么硬，由于浸满了前液而滑腻腻的，Loki知道他要不了多久就会到了。  
　　　Thor又套弄了几下，Loki撑着Thor的前胸稳住了他。“等等，”他说，将自己撑起来，两条腿跪坐在床上抬起了下身，然后对着Thor的勃起坐了下去。Loki慢慢的沉下身，将Thor的阴茎缓缓吞下去时，他们都发出了低沉的呻吟。Thor的头重重的落回了床上，他拼命控制着自己抓住Loki的胯部不顾一切顶进去的冲动，以至于脖子上的肌肉都绷得酸痛。Loki开始动了起来，却并没有不顾一切的追寻自身更大的快感——他现在刻意的避免Thor的阴茎顶上自己体内的那一点，他仍处于高潮余韵里的身体现在还太过敏感了。他就只是想要这样，为了Thor，或者说为了他自己。  
　　　“快点，”Loki出声催促到，他的声音嘶哑的不行，好像在责备Thor有所保留似的，“射在里面，我想要你填满我。”  
　　　  
　　　这就是压死Thor的最后一根稻草。Loki的话直接冲到了他的下腹，他猛地向上一挺胯，重重的顶进了Loki身体深处，射了出来。Loki坐在他腿上发出了愉快的呻吟，一边继续在Thor的阴茎上磨蹭着自己。他的内壁肌肉紧紧的环绕着Thor，吮吸着，就好像要榨干他最后一滴精液，Thor看着Loki的动作，发出了一声满足的喟叹。  
　　　这和他们之前的游戏并没有什么分别，依然是Loki作为一个完美的小洞被Thor操干，被Thor一次又一次的用精液灌满。然而当Thor意识到，Loki以为他真的并不在乎自己时，那个游戏就崩塌了。如果那个游戏只能够伤害到他的兄弟的话，Thor别无选择必须终止它。而他没有想到Loki会主动再次开始这个游戏。Thor有些担心Loki这么做——让Thor操——仅仅是为了取悦他，而并非是出于自身的意愿。但是他的担心是毫无必要的：Loki坐在他上方，因为Thor深埋于他体内的正在软掉的阴茎而发出愉快而满足的轻哼，他的眼睛满足的闭着，Thor甚至能够感受到他内壁在缓慢的伸缩，好像喜欢被填的满满的。现在被使用的是Thor自己，是Loki想要这样。  
　　　“弟弟，”Thor说到，这是他此刻能说出口的唯一一个词。Loki睁开了他的眼睛，Thor坐起来，扶着Loki的腰以防止他从自己腿上滑下去。他彻底软下来的阴茎从Loki体内滑了出来，这使得那位骗子之神发出了不满的咕哝声。他吻上了Loki，野蛮的啃咬着对方的嘴唇，直到Loki终于投降、顺从的将手臂环住了他的脖子，并开始回吻他。Thor压根不想停下来这个吻，但是他们还是需要呼吸。Loki持续的吻着他，嘴唇滑到了Thor的脸颊、下颚、脖子上，他感受着Loki唇瓣的触感，感受着对方湿润的舌头品尝、舔舐着自己。突然Loki开始用牙齿轻咬他的皮肤。  
　　　Thor被突然的痛感激的吸了一口气，Loki轻笑了起来。他将Thor的皮肤叼在牙齿中间，用刚刚能使皮肤泛红的力道，接着他移到了Thor的胸前。碍于坐姿的限制他无法用牙齿够到Thor的胸膛，于是他将额头抵在Thor身上，伸出手去玩弄Thor左侧的乳尖，当Thor发出粗声的急喘时大笑着松了手，含住了自己的手指，用湿润的指间安慰对方备受摧残的敏感皮肤。  
　　　“你真的很喜欢这个，不是么？”Thor开口，与其说是一个问题，他更是在陈述一个肯定的判断。  
　　　“嗯…这个是指什么？”Loki反问道，忙着在折磨Thor的另一边乳尖。他的动作被Thor突然捅入他体内的两根手指打断了，Thor刚刚灌入的精液顺着那里流了出来。这突然刺穿带来的酥麻感使他膝盖发软，险些从对方的腿上滑了下去。Thor将手指用力埋向深处，然后抽出来、插进去，在自己精液的润滑下缓慢的操着Loki，  
　　　“当我完全疏于防备的躺在你身下——你可以做你想做的任何事，而在那么多选项之中，”当Thor觉得Loki已经能够从突然的快感中重新获得理智时，他开口说道，“你还是选择让我再次将阴茎埋进你的体内。甚至都不是为了让它操你，你只是想要我射在你体内。”  
　　　Loki轻轻的哼了一声，被Thor的话和他插在自己后穴中的手指取悦了。“当然我喜欢那样，”他终于开口。他因为Thor的措辞而发笑，更为Thor对此感到的疑惑不解而愉快不已。“你这个可怜的傻瓜。你真的觉得之前我是被强迫的？即使是作为你的囚徒，你当真觉得你能让我做任何我不喜欢的事？”  
　　　Thor眨了眨眼，消化着Loki所说的句子，然后他笑了起来。他把Loki更近的拖向自己，亲吻着他的嘴唇，将Loki因为他操的越来越深、越来越快的手指而发出的愉快的呻吟吞入口中。  
　　　“你想要什么？”Thor含着Loki的嘴唇问道，手指依旧忙着。如果Loki希望他就这么用手指再操他一次，他会的。如果Loki希望Thor舔他，把他舔到射，诸神啊，他也会这么做的。现在他会为了Loki做任何事。舔开他、进入他、让他高潮上个千八百次，直到Loki最终满意为止。  
　　　“我想要你操我……直到我除了你什么都感受不到。我想要你，在我体内，一遍又一遍、又一遍。”Loki说到，脸上露出的戏谑微笑使他的嘴看上去格外尖刻。“而且我想要你再一次告诉我，我因为你变得多么湿、多么淫荡……毕竟，当你压在我背后，对着我的耳朵说着那些污秽不堪的下流话时，感觉不能更对了……”  
　　　Thor笑了起来，抽出手指，将Loki压在了身下。“我绝对会死在你手上。”他一边宣布着一边吻上了Loki，吻得狂暴而热烈，只在Loki急喘着需要空气时才放开他。当他兄弟大口的喘气时，Thor转而蹂躏起了Loki的脖子，啃噬吮吸着在对方的喉咙上烙下一个个印记。  
　　　“你是不能死的……我不允许，”Loki在Thor的挑逗下艰难的开口，“在我满足之前，不能。只有满足了我，你才能死。”  
　　　“那会是什么时候？”Thor问到，觉得好笑，“当你被我的精液灌满，满到再容不下哪怕一滴的时候？”  
　　　“不，”Loki笑了出来，“我永远都不会满足，而你只能一直努力。”

Fin.


End file.
